


Look Who's Watching Now

by Akuma2x1



Series: Color Theory [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Lemon, M/M, PWP, Third Person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-03-20
Updated: 2001-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akuma2x1/pseuds/Akuma2x1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is part of Color Theory chart in 1x2x1ML. Visit http://www.1x2x1.org/fiction/1X2X1ML/color_theory.htm for the detail. It can be read as stand alone but it will be more amusing if you know the detail. This fic takes place after Kinky Baby.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Look Who's Watching Now

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of Color Theory chart in 1x2x1ML. Visit http://www.1x2x1.org/fiction/1X2X1ML/color_theory.htm for the detail. It can be read as stand alone but it will be more amusing if you know the detail. This fic takes place after Kinky Baby.

Being the most important thing for someone is really pleasant, you know. My owner always treats me carefully and depends on me for making his job easier and not once I'm the big point in succeeding his jobs. But recently, I have been the second important thing. I feel abandoned, being left in the desk. For God's sake, my owner even didn't turn me on yesterday! He never misses using me everyday and yet he did it yesterday.

The one that recently has become the most important thing for my owner has worn him out yesterday. I don't know what my owner sees on that baka though. I have tried to process what the advantages he has for putting up with that crazy boy but all I can say that I'm far better than a certain braided baka who now is cuddling my owner in the bed. 

"Duo...ah...nnn...." 

Huh? It's still dawn. Does that braided baka seduce my owner again? 

"Hmnmm, Heero......want you...." 

Damn, he does it again. I wonder how high that baka's libido is. Yesterday, he had worn out my owner with his kinky idea. And now he wants him ...again! And my owner can't protest since it's Tuesday, the day when that braided baka has my owner's ass for him only. 

Hmm, I think that's the beginning of my abandonment. The time when my owner agreed with such sex schedule that the braided baka had shown to him. Since then they have sex everyday and not just once but more than once. 

To make the worse, although they have the same number of chances to be the seme of the day in the cursed schedule, it seems my owner always loses his ass to that braided baka. Really, I think if my owner is not a perfect soldier, he will have his ass in ICU (Intensive Care Unit) at a hospital now. That poor ass always receives the end of that braided baka's high libido. 

"Ahhh...." 

That's my owner voice. Oh well, that braided baka has mounted him...again. And from where I am placed, I can see clearly his eager cock slid inside my owner's ass. In case, something happens during their hot activity, I have to watch them, don't I? 

That baka was pushing his cock deeper inside my owner. I'm still wondering about human's body. How comes that tiny little ring can accept that big cock? How far my owner can stretch that tight ring he has? Anyway, he does manage to accept that braided baka's cock. He now only needs a very little stretching before being penetrated since that braided baka almost inside him constantly. 

That certain braided baka has buried himself to the hilt inside my owner by now. I can tell it because I see his balls have pressed against my owner's ivory buttocks. I know what that baka will say........ He will say about how tight and warm my owner is. 

"You are sooooo tight and warm, Hee-chan." 

See, I'm right, aren't I? That's another my fascination of human body. I swear that braided baka has stretched my owner's passage every time he takes him but after a few hours, that passage has shrunk back, making my owner tight again. Human's body is a mystery.....

"Hnnn....ann...."

Well, as always, my owner will lose his rational thought once that baka starts rocking inside him. I think that baka touch something inside my owner that they call "prostate" for my owner gasps in pleasure. 

Ho oh...that baka is rocking faster now. His hands are on my owner's hips, pulling him to meet his thrust. I can hear flesh slapping against flesh as that baka thrust into my owner harder. Damn, he is slamming against my owner now. If this keeps up, I'm sure he will not last in a minute. 

And as always, I'm right. That baka reaches for my owner's cock and pumps it simultaneously with his thrust. In a few seconds, both of them shout in pleasure as they come together. Hmmm, I think that baka is very sated and contented. A big smile is formed on his heart shaped face. He plopped down on the bed and pulls my owner with him, cuddling him. 

One minute......... two minutes.............. okay , they are snoring now. Both of them. That baka still have his cock inside my owner's ass. I often wonder about this. Does only that baka or the others also like to sleep with their cock inside their lover's ass? I swear that baka will not pull it out if it's not necessary. It's often that my owner who detaches himself since he wants to leave the bed. 

I watch them sleep. Both of them look so cute and innocent when they sleep, though I know that braided baka is far from innocent. I know he has many sex toys with him and it was only yesterday he showed two of them to my owner. Well of course he didn't show them only. He had used them on my owner as well. 

My owner doesn't seem to mind with ...what did that baka say.... Oh yeah, cock ring and butt plug. That braided baka made a poor excuse that they are substitute for a diaper. Oh yeah, if I could snort, I would snort loudly at that time. However I wonder when will he use the other toys to my owner. That vibrator really makes me curious. Hmm.... Imagine how if it is in my owner's ass, vibrating in its maximum...... oh man, I surely will not miss that time. Hope he will use it next Monday, the kinky day. 

Uh..oh... an email arrives. I have to make a beeping sound then. I feel a little guilty for waking my owner but it's my job to notify him. Heh, he awakes! Looks like I'm still important to him anyway. He was slowly detaching himself from that baka now. Man, I always love the time like this. I see the now soft cock slid out inch by inch from my owner's ass, slick with that baka's semen. Well, I think that baka will be jealous to me if he knows that I have watched more often than him at how erotic my owner's face and how good his purr as that cock slides out of him. 

He is walking toward me now. That baka's semen is dripping from his ass and trails down his thighs. I think he likes the feeling of that liquid seeping out of him. Human is strange, I tell you. They like someone they love to mark them and my owner is one of them. I have given up counting how many hickeys and bite marks on his body now. That baka always adds those marks everyday once he sees some of them fading out. 

Again, it's only me who sees him naked with the semen dripping on his thighs like this. My owner doesn't let that baka see him like this anymore. Not after the first time he let that baka see him in this condition. I still remember that day clearly. They just finished screwing when I made a noise, signaling something important arrived at me. That baka cursed and growled as my owner had to let his cock out of his body. 

My owner was walking toward me, semen dripping on his thighs and I swore I see lust fill that baka's eyes at that time. It seemed that baka was turned on by that sight. Oh yeah, he was not only turned on but he was very very turned on. Before my owner managed to reach me, that baka had tackled and mounted him, shoving his rehardened cock inside my owner again. 

That is also the first time my owner ignored me completely! Well not completely, I guess. He still tried to stop that baka, saying he have to check me. But with some thrusts to his prostate and some kisses that sucked out his breath, my owner succumbed to that baka. He is really in love with that baka, I guess. 

That baka is really dangerous, you know. He managed to fuck my owner for hours on that day, just because he saw his own semen dripping down on my owner's thighs. If I could sweatdrop, I would be sweatdropping along that day. My poor owner...... He couldn't walk the day after and kept pointing his gun to that braided baka every time that baka approached him. 

Okay, back to the present. My owner finally touches me! That's good, I have begun to think that he had forgotten about me completely. He didn't sit on the chair since he was still sticky with that baka's release. Instead, he brings me to the bathroom. 

This is not the first time I am here. As I tell you before, I WAS the most important thing in his life before that braided baka comes to him. He often uses me while he sits in the bathtub and this time is no exception. 

While enjoying the warm water, he types on me. It's not a very important email. Just an email from Quatre and Trowa, their friends, asking about their latest situation. My owner checks some other emails and then surfs the internet without any certain purposes. I think he is thinking something rather than focusing on me. 

"That baka....."

Ah, my owner is thinking about that braided baka again? 

"I have to find a way so I can sleep longer today..... He is after my ass." 

My poor owner. I think that braided baka has been programmed to see his ass as the most irresistible thing. If it involves my owner's ass, that baka seems to have an internal radar to find where he is. I can imagine how that braided baka projects my owner's ass in his mind. I think he will see my owner ass as rounds of red and white, which are centered on my owner's puckered opening[1]. He never misses that target for sure. Either it's slowly or fast, that baka always manages to put his cock squarely at that target, through it and inside it. 

"Hmm... sleep huh?" 

Oh boy, it seems my owner get another idea for the braided baka. He finishes with the tub and dries himself then puts his tank top and spandex. I don't know what he is thinking but judging from his routine, it's time for him to make some breakfast. 

I always right, of course. He puts me on the dinner table while he is cooking. I am intrigued though when I see him open the medicine cabinet. When I acknowledge he is eyeing the sleeping pills bottle, I know what he wants to do. He'll put those sleeping pills into the food and gives it to the braided baka. With this, that braided baka will surely sleep all day and my owner can sleep too without being disturbed by him. Very smart. I'm proud to have him as my owner. 

"Hee-channnn...." 

Uh..oh, that baka is coming. My owner quickly grabs the bottle and closes the medicine cabinet. After dumping some pills into the braided baka coffee glass, he sits down and waits for his braided baka. 

"Hmm, this smells good." 

That braided baka shows up with his pants only and plops down on his chair. He drinks his coffee without hesitation and I can see my owner smirk in victory. He quickly wipes the smirk though and accompanies his braided baka eating the breakfast. It's a really companionable silent, a rare time for them since that braided baka usually likes to chatter. 

After eating, they both rise and walk to the sink. That braided baka puts his plate and then steps aside to let my owner put his own plate. Once my owner puts the plate on the sink and about to turn on the water to wash them, I see that braided baka move behind my owner. 

Show time!! 

Everything happens in a mere second. That braided baka pulls off his hard cock. Yup, he is hard already. He pulls down my owner's spandex and thrust home. "DUO!" Boy, my owner's expression is priceless. I bet he never predicts his lover will take him at the time like this. Since some of that braided baka's semen is still inside my owner, that hard cock slid inside him easily till the hilt. 

Within a minute, that braided baka has started rocking inside my owner. My poor owner has no choice except to grip the edge of the sink and let his braided baka have his way with him. Hohoho, that braided baka is really hot. A few slow thrusts and then he slams into my owner. Hard and fast. I can see my owner's toes leave the floor every time that braided baka impales him. 

"Hnn..."

My owner has already disoriented since his prostate is prodded with every thrust. Well, I think he doesn't mind much with this. Then I see that braided baka pump his neglected cock. Once again, they come in the same time. That braided baka releases his seeds inside my owner's ass as my owner releases his into the sink. Oh well, I guess they won't use the sink for near time. 

I wait for their orgasm to subside. Well, I can't do anything else, can I? 

"Duo?" My owner seems confused. I think he will be more than confused if he knows what he has done. 

"Hmm?" Geez, that braided baka is still nuzzling my owner's neck. 

"Why are you still hard?" If I can cringe, I will cringe for my owner now. 

"Want you again, Hee-chan." If I don't know what has happened, I think I will join my owner to shoot this braided baka. 

"NANI?" This time it seems my owner decide to detach himself. Bad choice, though. I can see fire of lust in the braided baka's eyes as he watches his semen dripping on my owner's inner thighs. As I have told before, that braided baka is really turned on by this. My owner only manages to walk four steps before being tackled by his braided baka. 

"Duo!" My owner shouts and rolls over, bumping into the stove where he places the medicine bottle. The bottle falls down and lands next to my owner's head. That's when my owner realizes what he has done. "No.....damn!" 

The braided baka of course doesn't waste his time. As my owner is shocked with the realization, he works his way with my owner. A black spandex flies above me, followed by that braided baka's pants. They land on somewhere in this kitchen. I don't care about that and I think neither both of them. Then without further ado, that baka slides inside my owner, taking him face to face this time. Oh boy, I can see his previous semen is driven out from my owner's passage by the penetration. My owner will surely be full by that baka's essence today. 

I don't think that braided baka think they need privacy but suddenly he rolls both of them beneath the dinner table. Damn, I can't see them again. But I still can hear the thumping sounds beneath me, followed with growls, groans, and moans. Looks like my owner has surrendered to his fate. Well he can't blame the braided baka for it's not his fault this time. 

But I think he will be more carefully later when retrieving the bottle from the cabinet. You see..... when my owner took that bottle, in hurry and afraid to be caught by the braided baka, my owner has taken the wrong bottle. He took a similar bottle next to the one he supposed to take. Though similar, the effects of the pills inside those bottles are really different. And my poor owner has taken the wrong bottle. The pills in there really have different effect.... How to say it ..... okay to put it bluntly... my owner has given the braided baka some pills that can increase his libido. 

So can you imagine how that braided baka condition right now? He has already had high libido, added with the sight of my owner's sticky thighs, and doubled with the pills...... I bet with my components that my owner will not be able to walk tomorrow. 

The thumping sounds had stopped a minute ago, followed by shouts of pleasure. What happens down there now? A messy brown hair appeared from the edge of the table. Ah, my owner. He was still wearing his now crimpled tank top and crawling out from beneath the table. Boy, his naked ass is sticky and wet with that braided baka's semen. More semen is dripping out and down to his thighs. Damn if the braided baka sees this....

Before I manage to finish my sentence, another head pops out from beneath the table and lunges for my owner. Hohohoo, that braided baka is really something. He mounts my owner again and rides him like a stallion. 

I have calculated how long the pills will be effective and judging from how many pills my owner has put into the braided baka's coffee, it will not wear off in short time, believe me. So that means I will have to watch them along this day. Hmm, I don't mind with that. In fact, I don't really mind that braided baka replaces my position in my owner's priority since I can see what I usually can't see. 

If I can grin, maybe I am grinning like idiot right now. Hmm... maybe I need to make a scoreboard to see how many times that braided baka manages to fuck my owner today....... Oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy...... I wish I can drool...... 

OWARI

[1] Another idea from Jana *grins*


End file.
